You'd melt an Igloo
by 619insanity
Summary: The girls of Glee perform an Airband number for constuctive critisism. R/R?


**Naughty Girl**

**Ohjesus. When I walked into Glee it was…interesting to say the least. All the girls, were dressed like…well like Tina dressed daily. Hot to say the least. And then my eyes fell to Berry. She looked like a freaking dominatrix. She had her hair slicked back in a straight ponytail and had on that skimpy black tank top that barely held in her boobs. She has on those legging things, but they were leather and had slits every couple of inches, then she had a tutu over it.**

**I groaned as I feel into a chair. **

"**You okay?" Chang asked, clapping me on the back with a hand just at Mr. Shue clapped to get out attention.**

"**Okay, so boys. I've been informed that the girls have been working on a number for Airband and want to perform it to get feedback. You guys ready?"**

**No no no no no no no. I wanted to scream but I was paralyzed in my seat.**

**The lights were all turned down, we could only see the girls' silhouettes as the music started. **

"_**I love to love you baby. I love to love you baby," **_**Rachel sang out, but not with her usual Broadway tone, it was slower, sultry. The rest of the girls moved their hips in unison.**

**A spotlight turned on quickly, landing on Rachel, "**_**I'm feelin' sexy. I wanna hear you say my name, boy. If you can reach me. You can feel my burning flame."**_

**The spotlight dimmed and all the girls were illuminated."**_**I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y. I just might take you home with me." **_**The rest of the girls started doing that hips don't lie dance, forming a circle around Rachel who had her arms raised and was moving them fluidly, like one of those Indian dancers.**_** "Baby the minute i feel your energy. Your vibe's just taken over me. Start feelin so crazy, babe. Lately, I feel the funk coming over me. I don't know what's gotten into me. The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy, babe."**_** I gained the power to look away from Rachel's entrancing eyes over to Mike who had dropped his hand from my shoulder as soon as the lights went out. His eyes were trained on Tina, his mouth wide open, watching her and she dipped down on the left side of Rachel and Santana mirrored the image on her right.**

"_**Tonight i'll be your naughty girl. I'm callin all my girls. We're gonna turn this party out. I know you want my body." **_**Berry continued to sing out as she moved forward the girls making a V-shape behind her. **

**She pointed forward, and I looked behind me to see Finn, his mouth almost as wide at Mike's was. I turned back to face Berry, hoping I didn't look as disappointed as I felt. She shook her head barely, so slightly I wasn't sure if I had seen it correctly. Her wink proved my suspicions to be true. **

**She was singing to me. "**_**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl. I'm callin all my girls. I see you look me up and down. And I came to party"**_

**The music started fading away slowly as the girls all slowed their hips down until you could barley tell they were moving. The music finally completely died down and the lights went back on.**

**Rachel licked her lips slowly before turning to Mr. Shue, "So? How'd we do?" she asked her large grin already back on her face.**

"**I-uh-well-I," He cleared his throat, "It looked like a very hard number and the singing was impeccable, of course. How did you guys like it?" He asked, trying to save himself, so much for the guy code! "Matt?"**

"**That was…HOT."**

"**SO HOT."**

"**Encore!"**

"**OHMYGAWDD! 'Cedes, that was amazing. You looked so graceful!" Kurt shrieked above the other voices that were yelling out praise.**

**Berry raised her eyebrow at me, like she was waiting for me to say something and I wanted to, but what? I'm sure if I said what I thought I'd be called inappropriate and Rachel would call me a bunch of long names that basically meant I was a Jerk. **

**So I did the only thing I could. I stood up and left the room. I put my back against the wall near the door and slid down. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes until I heard the door open and close.**

"**Noah, why did you leave?" Berry asked, hands on her hips, trying to keep the worry out of her voice, she failed.**

"**Needed to breath. It was getting hot** in there. Don't cha think?" I asked her, trailing my eyes up and down her body suggestively.

"Well it's winter, I'm sure we could ask Mr. Shue to turn down the heater, though," She smiled, not missing a beat.

I stood up slowly, that's not gonna help when you get a couple of Jew's as hot as us in the same room while you sing to me about wanting to be naughty. And dancing like you were, you'd melt an igloo." She blushed as I praised her, very un-Berry like.

I took her tiny hips in my hands and pulled them to mine. She looked up and smirked, "Thanks for the compliment, but I think its time to get back to Glee, don't you?"

She walked back into the class, swishing her hips around and humming "Naughty Girl" as the door shut. I groaned again before opening the door and following her into the class room.


End file.
